Where the Sunshine Ends
by TotallyUnofficial
Summary: The two twins, Dakota and Destiny, are going off to find 'Aperture' because their mother always refused to talk about it, making them more interested. Little do they know what a surprise their in for. Dramtic, Adventure, and Humor! Please leave a review and maybe a favorite! Review what it deserves!
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

I asked my mom again, "What was it like, there, with _Her_, as you say it? Did she have a name? Why won't you talk about it?" Chell looked at her daughter, "Dakota, I will _never_ say this to you again, I _DO NOT_ want to say anything about it. Don't ask me again, _ever_, please."

"Fine." I didn't really _storm_ out of the kitchen, more like marched/run type of thing. I usually did this when I was mad, so it wasn't new.

On my way up the stairs, I passed my twin, Destiny. She had to jump out of my way so I didn't run over her. When I got to my room, I made a decision. I had to go, and find this, 'Aperture', place on my own..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I always knew where mom kept her Long Fall boots. She never knew that I watched her take them out of their little hiding spot behind the painting down in the basement. When she had them, she looked at them like she could stare for hours on end. They were white and black, with something that looked like a metal spring on the back, and they _did_ resemble high-heels in a way in my eyes.

It was about.. I don't know.. maybe.. eleven, twelve, maybe even one in the morning? I went down to the basement and grabbed the painting and took it off the wall carefully. I pulled up the boots. They looked epic! They looked cooler up close than far away sitting on the staircase. I tried them on, and they fit like a glove, well, obviously, not a glove, let's say, fit like a boot.

After getting used to walking them, I jumped once. The feeling was a mixture of pure adrenaline and well, fear that I might fall and break my face. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into. Little did I know what I was doing by going into that facility. I did it anyway, well, what would you expect from a twelve-year old? Okay, okay. I get it. Much more responsibility. But, c'mon, it's _me_ we're talking about.

I found my old Track bag I used to use at the time I _didn't_ drop out of it. I have good reasons why though, too many girls who joined and broke a nail and flipped out like they just witnessed a puppy explode.

I went back upstairs to grab an apple, my favorite snack, when I saw Destiny coming down the stairs. She looked wide awake and, surprisingly, looking for something. She came through the kitchen and finally noticed me. "Whaaat are you doing?" she asked me. "I don't know, what are _you_ doing?" I asked her in reply.

"Well, if you must know, I was planning to go that 'Aperture' place mom always refuses to talk about."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. That a problem?"

"No, I had the same plan!" I had a look of pure surprise on on my face.

"Well, I can see you also knew where mom stashed her Long Fall boots." Destiny pointed out.

"Yeah, behind the painting in the basement." I said. "So," I added, "I guess we're going to find out about all this 'Aperture' business is about, together? Team wise?" My twin smiled and nodded. "We'd better start, moving. Who knows how far away it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a countless amount of walking, we seen a small shed in the distance. Well, not countless, maybe thirty minutes? Anyway, we knew it was the entrance, if it wasn't, that would be stupid to put a shed in the middle of nowhere. We came up to the shed, "Open it." Destiny ordered. "Okay! No need to get so snappy!" I said. "Sorry! I am _really_ nervous right now.." Destiny apologized.

I put my hands on the handle, gently pulling. To my surprise, the door was quite heavy. "What's wrong? Can't you open it?" Destiny asked. "No. It's too heavy! Like it's, like, six inches thick!" I answered.

"Come on, Dakota. Stop messing around and open the door."

"I'm not messing with you!"

"Move." she said and pushed me aside. She started pulling and couldn't get it either. "My god, just lemme help." I said. We both both pulled on the handle, and the door swung open, almost knocking both of us to the ground. "What the hell?!" Destiny exclaimed. There was a tubelike elevator just inside the door.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Destiny said. "Oh, come on. How scary can this be?" I retorted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o

"_**Huh. I've never seen humans stupid enough just to walk right in here**__."_ I said as I watched the camera feed that was placed inside the entrance. I laughed to myself. This was going to be fun.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o

The ride down was awesome! Or at least for the half of us that didn't almost lose it from fear. I watched us go down, I saw a massive pit that probably was bottomless, and Destiny didn't see anything, she was hiding her face in her hands. Did I ever say she was _severely_ scared of hights? Well, she is. Anyway, there was not so scenery. Not really pretty to look at. I was facing Destiny, trying to convince her to step out of the elevator when it stopped.

"No! No no no no no no NO! Oh is it o-" she held her breath. "What? What is it?" I asked. "_Her!"_ she squeaked. Her voice always got really high when she got really_, MAJORLY_ scared, so now, I was afraid to turn around, but I did anyway. In the center of the room, the second biggest thing in there- first, was the chamber that we were in so yes-, _Her_.

"_**Hello, and welcome, to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center."**_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys! Thank you for reading! I plan to make the next chapter longer. So, expect that. I am also working on some sketches of Dakota and Destiny. Wheatley will be included, in this FanFic he did NOT go to space, ATLAS and PB(P-Body) are also in this story, they play a major roll futher ahead in like, 'Chapter Three: The Others.' Which I am working on chapter 2 currently, it's 6:46 as of now, so yes! I will try to get Chapter 2 finished tonight! ^^ Happy reading! Oh! And also, this, 'o0o0o', means change of point of view, or who is telling that particular part. This, 'XXXXX', means a break in the time. Ok! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

_Previously in, 'Where the Sunshine Ends':_

_I knew that I had to find this 'Aperture' place, on my own._

"_What was it like there?"_

"_Dakota, stop messing around and open it!"_

"_**Hello, and welcome, to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared at Her in shock. _Now I know why mom never, EVER wanted to talk about this place! _I thought. She was huge! I almost wasn't even the size of her 'head!' Destiny screamed, not a long scream, just a high-pitched, really annoying scream, and it would have been if She hadn't been staring at me, like, like, I was some sort of an annoying, IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN! Let's just say, if She were human, I bet She'd have had a smirk mixed with a frown on her face.

Anyway, back to the point, Destiny put a lot of effort into attempting to run back into the elevator. "_**Not so fast."**_ The cold, robotic voice spoke, followed by a creepy chuckle. It sent shivers up my spine. Now if She were human, just the smirk would be there. "_**I've been a little short on **_**human** _**test subjects lately."**_

Two claw-type arm things descended from the ceiling, like, at the top of the base that connected her to the ceiling, grabbed us, and I don't need to explain what happened to Destiny, she had already fainted.

Me on the other hand, a few seconds later, saw nothing but blackness for a few seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it wasn't as long as promised, but! Next chapter will be! It's where they meet some one or some peeps! ^^ I'm also working on the design for Dakota, and Destiny looks suprisingly different but still they look the same, example: their faces. Their hair is cut different though. XDD Anyway, enjoy this shortly random ending chapter! Dj, Out!


	3. Chapter 3: Ze After Darkness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

When I awoke, I was on my side. I heard almost, what it seemed like, metal against metal, footsteps, if you would. I was fearful to open my eyes. I heard a female voice say, "I think she's dead." I heard another voice reply -this one male -, "No, they're not, you can see her breathing. Look." I felt a headset on my head, and something poke me in my side. I _lose_ it when some one ever pokes me. I whirled around, shooting who ever did that a glare. A look of surprise/horror stretched across my face. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. They did the same. In a second, I was on my feet. The taller one failed miserably in trying to hide behind the shorter one.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Who are _you_?" the taller one retorted.

"I believe I asked first."

"Well, I believe I don't really care."

"Fine. I'm Dakota." I heard more footsteps coming behind them, it sounded like the way my sister usually walked. "Atlas, P-Body, is she awake yet?" I heard her voice too! She knew these robots? "Yes." the shorter one said in reply.

**_"Great, they're both_ awake."** She said. "And what about it, you giant metal marshmellow." I said. I was really pissed, halfly because I didn't where I was, and thats pretty much it. _**"What about it is, I can start testing with humans again."**_

"Who said I was going to do anything for _you_?"

**_"Me."_**

"Oh yeah? New mission: Refuse this mission."

_**"W-what? Oh great, I have to go for a whi-"**_ The speaker was cut off by a burst of static.

"Well, this will give us some time to introduce me to certain.. um.. robots? I was about to say people." I said. "This is Atlas," Destiny pointed to the shorter one one who gave a small nod, "and his partner in crime, P-Body." Then she pointed to the taller one, P-Body didn't really like me at this point, so she narrowed her optic at me.

"I think you've already met P-Body," Destiny continued. "I have." I glared at P-Body, she did the same. "Anyway, what are we doing-" I asked. P-Body held a white gun with two orange stripes on it. "What's that?" P-Body snapped back to the present, Atlas answered for her. "It's a Portal Gun."

"How does it work, though? Is it a weapon or,"

"Um." he thought for about a minute, thinking about the best way to explain it. "Here, let me just show you." he fired the gun, a blue circle appeared on a white surface behind me, one portal appearing. It was like blue with black fire inside of it. He fired it again, sending a spark of purple soaring by. It was one of those, 'blink and you miss the whole thing' moments. "See? If you go through one portal, you come out of the other."

"Ahh." I said. I didn't quite understand it, and I did. At the same time. "Another question, why do I have a headset on?" P-Body and Atlas looked at each other. Atlas answered again, "So you can understand us."

"I think I can understand you myself, without any help." I took the headset off. Atlas and P-Body started to talk, and it sounded like mumbling. I didn't understand a word! I don't even think they were words! I put the headset back on. "Okay, I _do_ need it." I said, adjusting it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

About a half hour later GLaDOS's- Atlas explained about the whole facility, and Her, and mostly everything we'd need to know- voice came over the speakers again. **_"I'm back. And I'm putting you in testing. Orange, Blue, go to your reassembly chambers."_ **The two bots obeyed and went to an exit. Her voice was scary, like, horror movie scary. _**"As for you two,"** _she continued,_** "go to the door on the **_**opposite _side of the_ room."**

I looked at Destiny, and she looked at me. I knew what we were both thinking, '_We might as well.' _We walked to the other side of the room and through the door. There were _two_ elevators, which led me to think we were being separated. But I didn't know yet. We both stepped into the elevators, they took us downward. I was right, suspicions confirmed.

_**"I want to see how well humans and robots can work together, as a team. Especially ones who don't particularly like each other."**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o

_**"I want to see how well humans and robots can work together, as a team. Especially ones who don't particularly like each other."**_

GLaDOS, in my mind, was now supremely evil. One, Dakota wasn't with me anymore, which worried me. Two, she was with P-Body who Dakota could kill but she'd be back and probably kill Dakota. So this could only mean, if P-Body was with Dakota, I would be testing with Atlas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o

I looked around, not finding P-Body or a Portal Gun, that's when something tackled me. It's grip was like, a bears. And weight, don't even get me started. "Get, OFF!" I yelled, turning my head to see who or what it was. _Oh God, it's P-Body. _I thought. "Are you crazy or something?!" I asked once she let me go. "No. I just hate you." she replied harshly. I gave her a 'really?' look as I got up. "Where's Atlas?" she asked, looking around. "Probably with Destiny." I retorted.

"And how do you come up with that theory?"

"Do you SEE him anywhere, clever-bot?"

"No..."

"EX-FREAKIN-XACTLY!"

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAY finally got this done, I've been really busy, but not with being dead. I hope you enjoyed! PWEASE review~ Thank you annnnnnd.. LASERZZ!


End file.
